


Jurassic Park: The Lost World

by TeiEsu



Series: I should be dealing with dead people, not dinosaurs [2]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dinosaurs, F/M, Humor, InGen - Freeform, Jurassic Park - Freeform, My brother's girlfriend is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu
Summary: After that horrid day four years ago, Ammie Malcolm had hoped that she'd never have to deal with Hammond and his crazy creations again. But those wishes are shattered when her brother goes chasing after Sarah on the second island, she couldn't just let him go through that horror alone. Now with her head high, she faces her nightmares again, thankful that a friend joins with her...





	1. Prologue: WHAT?!

“And I hang out more with my aunt than I do my father! Why is that?”  
“Because your aunt is awesome.”  
Kelly Malcolm gave a grin and looked at the woman walking beside her. “Yeah, I guess she is, isn’t she?”  
Ammie Malcolm gave a smile herself. Ammie was a woman in her late twenties with black hair that reached to her shoulders and a pair of sharp, green eyes. Dressed in a pair of blue jean capris and a white tank-top beneath a short sleeved jean jacket, a pendant from Egypt hung around her neck as her skin was tanned; she had left her tan hat in her car.  
Her niece, Kelly, was an African-American around twelve years old, dressed in red and blue. The girl had just been picked up from the final day of school. They were to go and meet Ian but Ammie had gotten a call and had to make a quick stop.  
“So, just what is it that we’re doing here, exactly?” Kelly asked.  
“I’m gonna introduce you to some people.” Ammie smiled. “Some old friends that are in town so try and be nice, will you?”  
The people that Ammie had been talking about were sitting at a table inside of a small, pastry shop talking amongst the others. Ammie had only been expecting two, not three. Her mouth dropped open.   
“Floyd? Floyd Grant?” the trio stopped in their talk and the man in question turned in his chair with a smile at the woman.   
“Glad you remember me, Dr. Malcolm.”  
“Please, you make me feel like my brother. Ammie is fine.”  
“Ammie is always fine.” The woman at the table grinned.  
Floyd sat with Jill and Robert Muldoon. Floyd was now 22 with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Dressed in khaki shorts and a green, button-up top, he held a more mature look about him now than he had four years ago.  
Jill was tall and tan with long, dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Her husband, Robert, was a tall Englishman with short, sandy hair and deep blue eyes. Both dressed in white and khaki, Robert wore a hat. Thankfully there was no guns this time though the scars that Muldoon had received were easily noticed; just like Ammie’s could be when she let them.  
Exchanging hugs with everyone and Kelly was introduced, Ammie looked at the young man beside her.   
“Floyd, how’s everything up in Montana? Still with Alan and Ellie at the dig site?”  
“So and so,” Floyd nodded, taking a sip from his cup. “Digging up bones are a lot more fun than the other half.”  
“Amen,” Jill, Robert, and Ammie all commented. Kelly lowered her head. She knew about all that had happened due to the stories that her father had told her.  
“Ah, Ellie and Uncle Al are no longer a package.”  
Ammie raised a brow. “Really? What happened?” She tried not to sound too interested but she had to admit that Alan was quite…interesting. She had kept tabs on him for the last four years in his work, reading the new book he published earlier that year.  
“Oh, Ellie wanted kids and Uncle Al didn’t. Speaking of which,” Floyd looked over at Jill. “Where’s the tyke?”  
“Oh, my sister and her husband have her at the moment.” Jill answered.  
“Jane and Roland are in town too?” Ammie raised a brow.  
“Yep. They were here for some kind of business meeting and dropped by to say hi. We should all have dinner together tomorrow night, what do you think?”  
“I’m in for it,” Floyd answered. “I don’t have to be back to Montana until next weekend.”  
“Where are you staying?” Ammie asked him.  
“Oh, I haven’t picked a hotel yet but I’ll find one. I came right here after the airport to get something to eat and ran into them.” He motioned at the Muldoons.  
Ammie gave a smile and leaned back. “Don’t worry about it, then. You can stay at my place. I’ve got a second bedroom that you can use.”  
Floyd looked surprised. “Are you sure that’s okay? I mean, you haven’t seen me in four years. I could be a psycho by now.”  
“After the shit we went through together, I don’t care if you are a psycho. That makes us practically family now, understand?” Ammie told him. “All of us.”   
Floyd looked like he was about to cry before he turned to bury his face in his cup again. Jill and Robert chuckled before the man exchanged a serious look with Ammie.   
“Here, Kelly,” Ammie gave her niece some money to go get some food. “Get something to eat.”  
“All right,” They watched the girl move off before all of them leaned a bit further in on the table; the conversation took on a dark path. Four years had passed since the disaster at Jurassic Park. A few months ago a little girl on the beaches of Isla Sorna was attacked by a little set of dinosaurs, Compsognathus, and the result was a lawsuit filed against InGen. Hammond was booted out from his position as CEO of the company and it was taken over by his nephew, Peter Ludlow.  
“That poor little girl,” Ammie shook her head. “Is she okay?”  
“She’s alive, just injured.” Floyd gave her a shove with his elbow. “She’s a mini you and Robert.”  
“Please,” Ammie rubber her temples as the other two adults laughed. “Don’t remind me.”  
“I’m more worried about Ludlow.” Robert decided to stick in. “You can only think about what that stupid, money-hungry bastard will do.”  
“Tell us how you really feel,” Floyd snorted.  
“It’s true,” Ammie replied. “Rich bastards only want more money. That’s what society runs on nowadays and it’s only just gonna get worse in the future.” (And sadly it did)  
“Speaking of which, how’s your brother?” Jill asked.  
Ammie gave a sigh. Ian, despite having signed an agreement that forbade him from ever divulging any information on their visit to Isla Nublar, revealed to the media all the facts about InGen and their cloning dinosaurs fad. That pretty much ruined Ian, no matter where he went. Ian had been summoned to Hammond’s estate this afternoon which is why Ammie had picked Kelly up. She was taking a break for the summer from Egypt before returning to help through the sands again that winter.  
“Not too good, huh?” Jill sighed. “Invite him with us tomorrow night. It’ll make him feel better.”  
“Yeah, most likely,” She turned her head as he phone began to ring; it was her brother. “Probably wondering where Kelly is,” She commented as the girl sat beside her again. “Hello?”  
“Ammie! Ammie, I need Kelly! Both of you need to get here! We’re at-”  
“Ian? Calm down,” Ammie told her brother. “Tell me, what’s wrong.”  
Ian took a deep breath. “Okay. You know how I had to come and meet with Hammond this afternoon,”  
“Yeah, I know that.” Floyd raised a brow at her.  
“There’s a second island.”  
She didn’t need to think hard to understand what he was saying. “What?!”  
“Yeah, Isla Sorna is where the original research was performed, not Isla Nublar. There’s more of those creatures on the second island.”  
“What, that’s where the girl was attacked. So, Nublar was where we were four years ago?”  
“Yeah. And Ludlow, Hammond’s nephew, has decided to convince the investors that the park is still a good idea! They’re planning on capturing the dinosaurs and bringing them back to San Diego.”  
“But they can’t do that!” Ammie slammed her hand on the table. The others all jumped, watching her carefully. “What are they, stupid?”  
“Oh, it gets better,” Ian continued. “Hammond is gathering a team of experts to document the dinosaurs in their habitat to rally public support to leave them alone on the island.”  
“And let me guess, he asked you to go?”  
“Yep. Yes he did.”  
“Hammond, you stupid, old-”  
“I’m going.” Her brother cut her off.  
“WHAT?!” Ammie’s cry was louder this time, making the others all jump. “What are you, Ian? A moron? That is the dumbest-”  
“Ammie, Ammie I have to go.”  
“But why? You remember what happened on the other island. Why would you want to go through that again? This time, they’re not going to be behind cages! You’re gonna-”  
“Ammie, Sarah was one of the four that Hammond wanted.”  
Sarah Harding, a paleontologist, was the daughter of the man that they had met four years ago during the event with the sick Triceratops. That was one of the main reasons that Ian and Sarah had even met. “So? Why does-”  
“Ammie, I have to save her.”  
“Save her? I don’t-”  
“Sarah’s already on the island.”  
Ammie was silent for a moment, her mouth dropping open at the words sunk into her mind. “WHAT?!”


	2. I’mma Kill the Bitch!

“Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!”  
Ammie gave a smile as Kelly ran to her father. She stood there, giving them a moment before moving in to join them, getting her own hug from her brother.  
“What took you so long?” Ian asked.  
“We uh, ran into some old friends.” Ammie answered him, turning back to the opening.  
“’Sup, Malcolm?”  
Ian’s mouth dropped open. The man standing there looked very familiar and it only took a moment for the name to come back to his head. “Floyd? What the hell are you doing here?” He searched the area behind him. “Is Alan here with you?”  
Floyd shook his head. “Nah, Uncle Al’s still in Montana. I was here to visit and ended up running into your sister.”  
“Speaking of which,” Ammie took her fist and rammed it into her brother’s arm. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! How can you even be thinking about going!?”  
Ian winced, rubbing his arm. Ian had a bad experience on the Island but he knew his sister’s had been worse due to the fence and the raptors but he had to go. Sarah was there and he was going to go and get her back. He would go alone with these others, Nick, Eddy, and Carol, but he was not going to ask his sister. “I have too, Ammie. I can’t just leave her there!”  
“I would.” Floyd commented, crossing his arms with a frown. “If she chose to go there after all the stories that you told her then she’s a moron.”  
“Amen,” Ammie grumbled.  
Ian sighed and began to walk away, Kelly moving after him, watching the conversation intently. “You’re not going to change my minds.”  
“I know we’re not,” Ammie moved after him, slinging an arm around her brother’s shoulders. “That’s why I’m going with you.” Ian looked at her like she was crazy.  
“Count me in, too.” Floyd grinned, walking up to his other side.  
“But…but why?”  
“You’re my brother,” Ammie told him. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you were sent there without me. I wouldn’t be able to sleep, fearing what was happening. With me there with you, I’ll be able to keep you safe and be sure to get you home as soon as possible.” She then gave an evil grin. “And I’m gonna beat the hell outta Sarah when we find her.”  
“I’m going because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let Ammie go and I just sat there while she was in-danger. That and Jill made me promise. If I break it, she’ll kill me.”  
Ammie gave a laugh. Jill had made Floyd swear to not let her go alone on that island before they left her and her husband at the pastry place. Jill and Muldoon would have offered to come as well but since the events four years ago Muldoon was…unable to work like he used to and they now had a child so that was out of the question. All that left was Floyd.  
Ian gave a nod before leaning in closer to his sister. “Then who is going to watch Kelly?”  
“That will be your problem, Malcolm,” Floyd grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “While Ammie and I get ready you can deal with your daughter.” Ian gave him a frown before turning to face his daughter.  
Ammie gave a laugh as Ian led Kelly away. “Oh, I do not want to be him right now.”  
“Neither do I,” Floyd glanced at her again. “I’ve got a question for you,” He began. “Why does that shirt look so familiar? And what’s with that necklace? You are the last person that I would be expecting to wear a raptor claw.”  
Ammie felt her face flushing before glancing off as she lifted a hand to the fossilized claw hanging around her throat. “Well, the shirt is familiar because it was your uncles. This is the shirt Alan gave me on the helicopter.”  
Floyd gave her a little smirk. “Ahh, that explains it all.” He didn’t pursue the claw, though. Now that he knew the shirt had been his uncle’s, he knew where the claw had come from; that had been Alan’s too. “So, where the hell do I put my bag?”  
“Two more companions, huh?” the woman’s voice made them turned to the trio that had been standing there behind them. One was a short, balding man, the other a tall, middle-aged man with black hair and a hat and the third was a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes.  
“Yeah,” Ammie shoved her hands in her pockets. “And you are?”  
“Eddie Carr,” The balding man gave a nod.  
“Nick Van Owen,” The other man gave a nod and a smile.  
“Carol Owen,” The woman greeted.  
“I’ve heard of you,” Ammie grinned. “You’re the wildlife documenters, right?”  
“That’s us,” Carol nodded.  
“Jill and Robert Muldoon told me all about you,” Ammie smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
Nick took her hand. “And you are?”  
“I’m Floyd Grant,” The young man replied, shaking hands himself. “And this is Ammie Malcolm.”  
“The Egyptologist?” Carol asked.  
“The one and only.”  
“So you pair were on the first island with Jill and Robert, right?” Nick began. “You the one that helped Jill save her husband?”  
“Yeah, that was me.” Floyd nodded. He then glanced at Eddie. “They take pictures; what do you do?”  
Eddie Carr turned out to be an engineer who had built them two solar-powered Mercedes SUVs and a special trailer with an onboard laboratory. There was a machine that he called a ‘High-Hide’ and a few other neat little gadgets.  
“So, how many guns do you have?” Floyd asked.  
“Guns?” Carol raised a brow. “We didn’t plan on bringing any.”  
Ammie looked at her like she was crazy. “That is the worst decision on the planet in a situation like this.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Are you kidding me?” Floyd demanded. “We didn’t have guns last time and you heard all about what happened from Malcolm’s announcement, I’m sure! I’m not going on that island without six of them.”  
“Amen,” Ammie agreed. “Think what you want but walking into that without a weapon is going to be a huge mistake. Take it from someone with experience.”  
It was about an hour later that Eddie had supplied the duo with some guns for their own use. Since the last incident, Ammie had taken gun lessons so this wouldn’t be something new; it would just be with a bigger gun.  
“I feel like Ripley getting the rifle from Hicks in Aliens.” Ammie recalled a scene from one of her favorite movies.  
“That rifle was more badass, though,” Floyd commented. “We need a grenade launcher and a flamethrower to tape to it.” As Ammie gave a laugh, he sighed. “Stupid old man.”  
Ammie knew that he was talking about Hammond.  
“I don’t blame the old man,” Ammie began, taking another look at the gun in her hands. “It was his dream. It just didn’t turn out the way that he wanted. That’s like being mad at the zoo owners if the animals get loose.”  
“It’s totally different! At least lions are 30 feet tall reptiles that can stomp on you.”  
“No, but still…” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Eh, guess it doesn’t matter now. We’re stuck in this until it’s over, I guess.” She glanced over at her brother. “Ian, where’s Kelly?”  
Ian turned from Eddie and glanced around. “I guess she already left.” He glanced back at her. “Three hours, guys, and then we’re gone.”  
The boat ride was horrendous and Ammie almost kissed the ground when they was set down. There had been an argument with the Spanish man that had brought them here but she hadn’t really cared and kept to herself. Floyd stayed down below deck due to seasickness most of the time so he was as glad to see land again as she was.  
“I got a question for you,” Floyd glanced at Ammie. The two of them were in one of the SUVs as Eddie and Ian drove the trailer ahead of them, leaving Nick and Carol behind them. “What are you going to do when you find your brother’s girlfriend.”  
She gave a grin as an answer. “I’mma kill the bitch!”  
Floyd gave a laugh.  
After stopping their vehicles on a cliff, Eddie pulled out a device and began to lead them across the forest.  
“I built a location sensor into Dr. Harding’s satellite phone, so we should be getting a reading.”  
“Oh, I’m so relieved.” Ian sighed.  
“Don’t push my buttons, will ya? I’m warning you for the last time,”  
Eddie and Ian had been going at each other since they had left San Diego. Carol gave a sigh and hung her head. “Your brother doesn’t like people very much, does he?”  
“Not if it has a dick between its legs.” Floyd was the one that decided to answer.  
Sadly, that was true.  
“Our dot is almost on top of her dot,” Ian was saying. “She should be right around here.”  
“Over-over there!” Nick was the first one to see what Sarah liked to call her backpack. It’s ruined texture caused Ian to freak out.  
“Sarah!”  
“Sarah!” Nick decided to help.  
“Sarah!”  
“Sarah Harding!”  
Ian paused for a moment. “How many Sarahs do you think are on this island? Sarah!”  
Ammie gave a sigh and turned to the side just to find Eddie stalking off on his own. She moved after him to find them walking towards the edge of the nesting ground of a family of Stegosaurus. She shouldered her rifle. “Well, at least their herbivores.”  
“Yeah, for now.” Floyd grumbled.  
“Oh my God,” Carol’s mouth had dropped open as the herd walked past them, barely giving them a glance.  
“Whoa! Yikes!” Eddie took a few steps back. “Wow!” Nick set straight to work, taking pictures with Carol. “This is…this is magnificent.”  
Ian gave him a look. “Oh yeah. Ooh, ahh! That’s how it always starts. But then later, there’s running and then…screaming.”  
“Yeah, don’t we know it.” Ammie shook her head. It was still amazing to see but fear was also tugging at the back of her mind. She did not want a repeat of Jurassic Park.  
Apparently Floyd didn’t, either. “Let’s just find this woman and get the hell out of here.”  
Nick gave him a look before jumping up on one of the tree logs to their right and moved forward to take some more pictures as the dinosaurs continued to move. Ammie turned her head away for just a moment. Her attention was grabbed again by another woman’s voice.  
“Hey, Nick!”  
Whipping around, all of them caught sight of the red-headed woman taking pictures of her own.  
“I guess you kinda got the jump on us here a little bit,” Nick laughed, standing up again. “Didn’t you, Sarah?”  
“Yeah,” the woman was laughing but came to a pause at the sight of the man in black standing there in silence, staring at her. “Ian, I never thought in a million years Hammond would get you to come here.”  
Now here’s where things turned a little bit. Sarah, laughing still, hopped over the logs to move closer to Ian and in doing so she hadn’t caught sight of his sister because she was standing off towards the other side of the stream. She did hear the water splashing behind her and turned just in time to have said woman’s fist implanted into the side of her face. She fell into the water, staring up at her boyfriend’s sister as Ian and Carol ran forward and held her off of the other woman. The other three of the group just watched.  
“How stupid are you?” Ammie growled at the other woman, struggling to throw Ian and Carol off of her. “What was going through that goddamn mind of yours when you agreed to come here? After all the shit that he told you about, of all the hate, of everything that happened, what in your damn mind made you agree to drag my brother back!” She went on a huge rant, cursing the other woman out with every known word in the book, her Arabic language even coming out in some words that Floyd let snickers slide from his throat. Sarah just sat there, holding her cheek as she stared at the woman.  
Ammie thought that Sarah coming here was the dumbest idea on the planet but that wasn’t what really pissed her off. What pissed her off was the fact that Sarah had come here, dragging her brother back to these horrors to make sure she was safe and alive. If Sarah hadn’t of meant anything to her brother then she wouldn’t have cared; they wouldn’t be here right now.  
“Come on, toots,” Carol was fighting to hide her own smile. “Come over here. We gotta cool you off before you kill something.”  
Ian let the other woman take his sister off before turning to Sarah. “Are you all right?”  
“Nice shot,” Carol smiled at Ammie. “Damn, what a hook.”  
“I agree,” Floyd nodded. “Should have let her give another one.”  
“I was afraid that she was gonna kill the poor woman if I let her do that,” Carol replied.  
Ammie couldn’t help it; she gave a sigh and a smile. “I’m not apologizing.”  
“No one asked you too,” Floyd replied. “Well, I’m not going to. Your brother might but I doubt you will.”  
“Damn right I’m not! Stupid bitch shouldn’t have dragged us out here! I don’t care if he loves her or not! I’d punch Alan in the damn face if he dragged me out here too!”  
(LOL, Epic Foreshadowing!)  
“Same he-” Floyd caught himself and glanced at her funnily. “Why would Uncle Al drag you out here?”  
Ammie turned her head, choosing to change the subject. “What’s the idiot doing now?”  
Sarah had moved after the Stegosaurus’, resulting in them following to find that she had set to taking close-up pictures of a baby. Something with the camera went wrong and the baby didn’t like it and began to cry.  
“Oh, they get very angry when you run out of film,” Ian commented, standing up from behind the log the rest of them stood behind.  
That set the adults off. Sarah turned around and glanced at them.  
“Don’t just stand there moron!” Floyd called out. “Run!” He then rolled his eyes. “No, not further into the danger zone! Away! Run away from it!”  
“Sarah!” Ian ran forward after Sarah but Nick moved in, grabbing him and holding him in place as he fought to get free. “Shoot ‘em!”  
Ammie reached for her gun but then flushed, realizing that she had dropped it further up the stream when she had run forward to punch Sarah. “Floyd,-” She turned to look at the man but paused. “Where’s your gun?”  
Floyd was flushing. “I, uh, I left it in the car.”  
“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”  
“Well, you had yours; before you dropped it.”  
Carol rolled her eyes before returning her attention back to the event before them.  
“Shoot ‘em!” Ian cried again.  
Eddie had that rifle of his own, aimed and ready. “They’re just protecting their baby.”  
“So am I!”  
Sarah got lucky though and was able to escape from the dinosaurs unscathed,  
“They’re leaving,” Eddie sighed, dropping his gun as Sarah crawled out of the log she had hidden in. “I think they’re leaving.”  
Ammie sighed as Ian ran off to the redhead. “Too bad.”


	3. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I can’t stand Sarah and I really, really don’t like the actress either. I hated how she ruined Clarice in Hannibal! So yes, I am going to be very, very mean to her, lol

“So what are you going to do?”  
Ammie glanced at Floyd as the group moved through the trees, heading back to the camp that they had set up earlier. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean when Sarah decides to announce that she’s not leaving what are you going to do?”  
Ammie turned her gaze to the right and glanced at the redheaded woman as she argued with Ian. “I’m not quite sure yet but I think I’ll be able to convince her to change her mind and come with us; even if I have to do it with my fist.”  
Carol must have heard her and joined in with Floyd’s laughter. “You really don’t like your brother’s girlfriend, do you?”  
Ammie gave a frown. “As long as she’s good to my brother and his kids then I don’t care who he dates; but bringing him out here after her is NOT a good idea especially after all that shit that happened last time. Ian was hurt just as bad as I was.”  
“Oh, I doubt that.” Floyd told her. “I was there, remember? He just broke a leg; you were shocked on an electric fence, 10,000 volts mind you, had your back torn into and were nearly eaten alive. I think Ian would agree that you got the worst part of that island.”  
“No, Muldoon did,” Ammie sighed.  
“Well that’s because it was his face that was attacked. From what Uncle Al told me, you were smart and caught the attack with your arm,” Floyd dropped his gaze to her left arm. She had rolled his uncle’s shirt up to her elbows and he saw the terrible scars she had received four years ago; and that wasn’t even the worst of them. He was sure that her entire back was... “Said it was a very smart thing to do.”  
Ammie gave a small flush. “What, do you and your Uncle talk about me?”  
“A lot after the events. He and Ellie and the kids owe you their lives. If you hadn’t of dropped Timmy from the Perimeter fence or jumped onto the back of the raptor when you had then they all could have died. Uncle Al knows that.” Ammie gave a large smile. “He had been trying to get into contact with you a few months ago but couldn’t find you. I guess you were at your dig site over in Egypt.”  
“Into contact with me?” Ammie sounded shocked. That she had not been expecting, especially after four years. “Yeah…I had just returned from Egypt less than a month ago.”  
“You were quite the hero during the events on the first island,” Carol commented, having listened in on them. “I have heard stories through Jill but still,” Carol then gave a grin. “Would it be horrid of me to ask to see all your scars?”  
Ammie and Floyd shared a glance before the woman burst out laughing. “What, you wanna see the ones on my feet from the Perimeter fence too?”  
Carol gave a grin back. “If you wouldn’t mind.”  
“You’re such a weirdo,” Floyd told the woman.  
“I’m told that a lot.” Was her reply.  
Ammie gave another chuckle. She had never been asked that before. She had received stares and comments, especially from children or her friends on her dig in Egypt, but never had she been asked to show them off. It was…  
“Fire! Dr. Malcolm, fire! Base camp!”  
Ammie wasn’t sure which Dr. Malcolm that Ed was calling to but both of them ran back to the camp to see the small fire burning. “Shit, dude, you had me scared. I thought one of the vehicles was on fire or something, not a little campfire.”  
“Who started the fire?” Ian asked.  
As an answer, the door to the trailer opened and a Kelly stood there with a pan in her hand, picking through what she had planned on cooking with a wooden spoon. “I just wanted to make dinner,” She told them. “I wanted it ready when you guys got back. Yeah.”  
Ian and Ammie stared at each other in shock for a moment before the man turned and grabbed his daughter. Ammie turned to Sarah. “This is your damn fault!”  
“My fault? How is this my fault?” Sarah asked her.  
“If we hadn’t of had to come here and save your stupid ass we wouldn’t have a problem with a 13-year-old child being on the damn island with us now, would we?!” Sarah jumped back as Ammie went to hit her again but Floyd got there and grabbed his friend.  
“Come on, Ammie. I know you want to beat the hell out of her but just let her go. She’ll regret coming here soon enough when the real shit starts to happen.”  
“Yeah, and I pray to God that the real shit DOESN’T start to happen.” She glanced over at Ian as he and his daughter argued as he messed with a phone on the hood of the car.  
“Do you see any family resemblance here?” Nick asked Ed.  
“Hey, just because my brother finds black women attractive doesn’t mean you gotta be a dick,” Ammie growled at him, dropping onto a log close to the car.  
“What, you want to lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?” Sarah asked, throwing something into the back of the SUV.  
“Yo, shut up Sarah before I make you,” Ammie growled. “Father/daughter talk, stupid bitches aren’t allowed.”

“Oh, score!” Floyd laughed, taking a seat beside her.  
Sarah glared at the other woman and was about to reply when Ian took a step forward. “Thank you, Ammie. At least I know that I won’t have to worry about being teamed-up on in a conversation like this.”  
“Nope, not at all. When you get tired of Sarah, just let me know. I can take care of her for ya.” Ammie grinned. Everyone in the camp knew that she meant that remark in more ways than one.  
“Violence and technology, not good bedfellows,” Ed commented as Ian began to bang on the phone again.  
“The kind of documentation Hammond wants puts you and your equipment in the field as close to the animals as it safely possible.” Sarah commented to Nick, Carol, and Ed.  
“Yeah, that’s a great idea,” Ian sighed. “And while you’re at it, why don’t you smear yourself with a little sheep’s blood?” He glanced at the other man. “Eddie, is there any reason to think that the radio in the trailer might work? Don’t tease me. I don’t wanna get my hopes up.”  
“This is too stressful,” Carol sighed as she took a seat beside Ammie and Floyd. “I’m gonna hang out with you guys, instead.”  
“Good idea,” Floyd nodded. “At least Uncle Alan wouldn’t be acting like this.”  
“Well, Alan wouldn’t be dumb enough to come back here and he sure as hell wouldn’t let his girlfriend come back, either.”  
“Girlfriend?” Floyd looked at her in confusion for a moment. “Oh, you’re talking about Ellie. Sorry to say this but they’re not exactly a package anymore.”  
“They broke up?” Ammie sounded shocked. “Why?”  
“Well, Ellie wanted kids and Uncle Al didn’t,” He answered with a shrug. “They’re still good friends, though. She ended up marrying some army dude and had their first kid last year.”  
“Is Alan okay?”  
“As good as he can be. With the shit my dad’s gone through with the divorce and whatnot, I’ve been with Alan since the first Island so he’s not alone. I was just coming to see my mom in San Diego for a week or two when I ran into you.”  
“And what made you decide to come out here with us?” Carol asked, really interested in the story.  
“I wasn’t about to let Ammie and Ian come out here on their own. The two of them were on the first island with me so we know what to expect. They needed and little extra force with you morons and I plan on giving that BEFORE the killing starts.”  
“Wow, you really have turned into an asshole,” Ammie commented. “What happened to the sweetheart I knew four years ago?”  
Floyd crossed his arms. “He died on the first island.”  
Carol gave a smile. “Well, to be completely honest, Nick and I had been expecting something different. We thought that the whole ‘dinosaur’ thing was complete bullshit and were expecting big iguanas or Komodo dragons. But now…” she pictured the Stegosaurus in her mind again.  
“I guess that’s not too bad,” Ammie commented. “But I am telling you that it would be the best idea to get off this island as fast as you possibly can. There are no fences or buildings for you to hide behind in here.” She paused in her words at a rumbling sound and they all turned and watched as a large flock of helicopters began to fly by, carrying large storage boxes.  
“What the hell?” Floyd stood up and they all watched as Ian, Sarah, and Kelly came back out of the trailer. Ian began to wave at them, trying to get one to pull over to them, but they just flew right on by.  
“He didn’t really think that that was going to work, did he?” Carol asked his sister.  
Ammie shrugged. “Who knows?”  
“I don’t get that,” Eddie began. “It says InGen on the side of that chopper! I don’t get that. Why would Hammond send two teams?”  
“Doesn’t he trust us?” Sarah asked as Ian grabbed a pair of binoculars. “We haven’t even started.”  
“I don’t like this,” Ammie grunted as she pulled her gun strap onto her shoulder and made for the woods.  
“Where are you going?” Floyd asked, grabbing his own gun.  
“To find out what the hell is going on.” She answered him.  
The others all followed them and they set up on a cliff above a field and watched as the InGen helicopters set down all-terrain vehicles and equipment and didn’t even wait to set out what they were going to do. The dinosaurs were on the move, running from these strange, new objects. Nick set up some kind camera and they all watched.  
“Holy shit,” Ammie stared at the field as the men below them began to move. “They’re capturing the dinosaurs,” She commented.  
“But why?” Ian asked. “Why would they be doing that?”  
“Oh, just think about it,” Floyd replied. “If they were going to clear the dinosaurs then they would have destroyed the island. But they’re catching them instead.”  
Ammie caught on. “They’re going to try their whole idea of a park again, aren’t they? What, is Hammond stupid or something?”  
Ian’s eyes went wide. “No, not Hammond. Ludlow.”  
“Who?”  
“His nephew. He took control of the entire InGen company over the last few years.” Ian shook his head.  
“Stupid moron.” Floyd growled.  
“Oh God,” Carol’s voice was full of sorrow as they watched the dinosaurs get caught. She gave a gasp as they watched one of the really large dinosaurs, a Parasaurolophus, was tranquilized and slowed down. Ammie watched as they dragged it down, after a hell of a fight I tell you, and felt the shake across the ground.  
“Jesus Christ,” Ammie whispered. Watching the dinosaurs being treated this way, it just wasn’t right. She looked at her brother. “We can’t let them do this, can we?”  
“What do you suggest we do?” Ian asked her.  
“I…I don’t know. I just…”  
“I hope all them bastards get eaten.” Floyd grunted with a frown.  
Carol glanced at her husband. She and Nick shared a silent understanding and she turned back to look at Ammie. “Shall we?” She smiled.  
Ammie blinked. “Shall we what?”


	4. InGen Hunters

“This better be worth it, Roland. If this turns out to suck then you’re going to regret dragging me away from my sister and niece.”   
The man gave a laugh as the car they were in hit a large bump. “Don’t worry, dear, you’ll have as much fun as I will and we’ll be back in San Diego in no time. No worries.”  
“No worries? Here? After all the stories one would think that YOU were smart enough not to come here and yet here we are,” The woman gave a shiver.  
Roland turned around in the seat and pulled the netting back to look at the woman in the face. “I’ll make sure that you stay completely safe, Jane, and you can count on that.”  
Jane Tembo gave a smile as she stared at her husband. “All right. You know that I trust you, but you still owe me a whole bunch of jewelry and presents to make up for this when we get back home, got it?”  
Roland gave a laugh. “All right, dear.”  
Jane was tall and tan with short, dark brown hair and green eyes. Dressed in tan shorts and a white tank top with a tan jacket, she wore a frown on her face as she glanced around them. Roland, bald with brown eyes and a hat, he was dressed in tan and white as well.  
“This is as good a place as any for base camp.” The man beside her, Peter Ludlow, was speaking into his radio. “That’s first priority after we’re finished. I want it up and running in 30 minutes. That’s half an hour.  
Roland whipped around and turned to the man that sat beside his wife. “Cancel that order.”  
“What? Why?”  
“This is a game trail, Mr. Ludlow. Carnivores hunt on game trails. Do you want to set up base camp or a buffet?” Jane snorted.  
Peter turned back to his radio. “Let’s find a new spot, shall we? Over and out.”  
Roland rolled his eyes. “Peter, if you want me to run your little camping trip, there are two conditions. Firstly, I’m in charge; and when I’m not around, Dieter is.” Jane pulled a face. She didn’t like Dieter too much but then again the only man she could stand outside of her husband was her brother-in-law and Ajay. “All you need to do is sign the checks, tell us we’re doing a good job, and open your case of scotch when we have a good day. Second condition: my fee. You can keep it. All I want in exchange for my services is the right to hunt one of the tyrannosaurs. A male, a buck only. How and why are my business. Now, if you don’t like either of those two conditions, you’re on your own. So go ahead. Set up base camp right here, or in a swamp, or in the middle of a rex nest for all I care. But I’ve been on too many safaris with rich dentists to listen to any more suicidal ideas, okay?”  
Peter looked scared for a moment before giving a smile and a thumbs-up. “Okay!”  
“Good,” Jane turned to the man herself as Roland looked back to the front of the car. “Now here are my two conditions. First, if you even think for a moment about stabbing us in the back, I’ll shoot you in the face. Second, the fee; forget what my husband just said. I want the money; all of it. If he wants to hunt the big, bad dinosaur then let him. I want the cash, understand?”  
“And…and if I say no?”  
She gave him a sweet smile. “I’ll still shoot you in the face.” Peter swallowed. “Do we agree?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Good.”  
Roland gave a laugh before glancing at the man beside him, driving. “That’s why I married her.”  
Jane found herself caught in the sight of all the dinosaurs that were running from them as they moved through the field. These animals hadn’t seen vehicles like these, she was sure, and if they had then they weren’t used to them moving around like this. Especially the ones on the little motorbikes.   
“Cycle, break off a stray from the herd and flush him in to the right.” Roland was speaking into his headset, a sheet of dinosaur sheets flipping through his hands. “Snaggers, stay ready. He’s bringing him out to you. It’ll be a-a-pachy-uh, pachya-oh, hell. The fat head with the bald spot. Friar Tuck.”  
Jane gave a laugh. “That’s a Pachycephalosaurus, dear.” Roland shot her a look. “Well, one of us had to do some research and I do know how you despise to read.”  
“I don’t despise reading,” Roland replied. “I just don’t like it. Too soft for my taste.”  
“Everything’s too soft for you, I’m afraid.”  
He shot her a grin. “Not everything.”  
Jane gave a giggle and glanced away, her face turning red. God, he still made her giggle like a little school girl after all these years. Sometimes it was just embarrassing.  
“Snagger, Friar Tuck’s on the loose, just about to cross your path.”  
Jane wore a frown as the ride continued. She had listened to her sister’s story about what had happened all over the first island and she could only imagine the pain and fear she felt when she found her husband being attacked by the Raptors. God, just imagine what was running through Muldoon’s head before Jill and that teenager had showed up to save him. She had sworn to herself that she would never step foot on that island and yet, when Roland approached her with his dream, how could she say no? And there was no way that she was just going to let him go off on his own! She couldn’t even consider that.   
God, Jill was going to kill her when they returned to San Diego.   
“Dieter, get into the outrigger. You’re closing in on a ca-carina-“ Roland couldn’t take it and tossed the papers out of the car. “The one-the one with the big red horn. The pompadour. Elvis!”  
“A Parasaurolophus, Roland,” Jane told him, barely even glancing at him. She did catch Peter staring at her though. “What?”  
“Why did you come along?” Peter asked her. “You’re the only woman on this expedition. Aren’t you scared?”  
“Please,” Jane waved a hand. “None of these men would be able to touch me before I kick their ass and these dinosaurs won’t scare me because I’m constantly around the world’s most dangerous predator.”  
“Oh?” Peter looked interested. “And who is that?”  
“My husband.” Roland gave a laugh as the car came to a stop and she stood up, watching the events as they dragged the dinosaur to the ground; it shook the car. “Good lord, can’t your men be a bit more gentle with the poor things?” Jane glared at the group.  
“Are you sure that you’re a hunter?” Peter asked her.  
By the time they settled for the day, they had caught several others beside the duo from before. A Triceratops, Gallimimus, Compsognathus, and Stegosaurus being amongst the pack. Jane continued to wear a frown as she watched the men place the dinosaurs in their cages. She had a very bad feeling about all of this the moment that they left San Diego. She tried to tell herself that it was from all the stories Jill would tell her but she knew it was more than that; she could feel it.  
“So, I take it that you found what you wanted?”  
Roland looked up from loading his gun to his wife as she crossed her arms, leaning against the vehicle. “Indeed.”  
“Promise me that you’ll be careful.” She told him.  
He gave a smile and pulled up another hunting rifle. “Oh, like you’re not going to follow us, even if I told you not to.”  
Jane gave a smile as Peter pulled up in another car beside them as she grabbed the gun. “You know me too well.”  
“Being married for ten years can do that to you.”  
“Ah! Roland!” the man ignored him and moved away; Peter followed. “Roland. Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”  
“To collect my fee, Mr. Ludlow,” Roland answered him. “To collect my fee.”  
Jane glanced back at him. “And I still want my money, Ludlow.”  
Roland glanced at her with a smile. “Do you know why I married you?”  
Jane gave a grin. This question always came up on their little hunting trips like this. “Well, according to my sister, it’s because you’re a fool.”  
“Ha! Then so is Muldoon for marrying your sister,” He glanced ahead again. “It’s because you know how to get what you want when you want it. I admire that in a woman.”  
“Do you now?”  
“Oh, I admire that greatly.”  
“Please, do not start this again,” A voice commented as the man joined the duo. “At least let me get ahead of you so I don’t have to hear it.”  
“Ah, there you are, Ajay.” Jane smiled clapping a hand on the arm of her husband’s hunting partner. “I was wondering where you had scampered off too.”  
“Just waiting,” the Arabian man smiled at her.  
The trio moved through the forest, silent as they searched for that it was they were looking for.  
“Good lord, this stench is awful; worse then what we came across in Africa.” Jane cried when it hit her,  
“Probably because this has been here for a while,” Ajay replied. “Look at all the flies.”  
Moving up past the dead carcasses, Jane was the first to spot the baby Tyrannosaur. “Check it out, it’s so cute!” Both men gave her a look. “What?”  
“It’s the rex nest,” Roland whispered. “Infant’s probably only a couple of weeks old, never left the nest,” The baby glanced up at them for a moment before continuing to rip at the carcass before him. Roland glanced behind them. “Offspring that young, parents won’t leave him alone for too long.”  
“Make your blind here,” Ajay suggested. “Wait for the buck to return.”  
“No. No,” Roland shook his head, swatting a few flies away. “The nest is upwind, and so are we. When he comes back, he’s gonna know we’re here without us even having a chance. The trick is…to get him to come where we want him.”  
“Take the brat,” Jane’s comment turned both men to her. “If you take it then I’m sure the parents will come wherever you want.”  
“That’s not a bad idea,” Roland gave a grin. “Not a bad idea at all.”


	5. Ammie’s gonna kill me

“You know, I’m surprised that you came with us.”  
“So am I.” Floyd rubbed over his hand over his face with an exasperated sigh. “So, what are we doing again?”  
“We’re freeing the dinosaurs, loser,” Carol chuckled, shoving him with her elbow. “Even you and Ammie didn’t like the thought of what they plan on doing.”  
“That’s because these stupid morons are going to get a bunch of people killed with their dumb plans.” Floyd stood up. “And I wasn’t about to let Ammie come out here with you guys so I came instead.” He gave another sigh. “I hope she doesn’t hit Sarah again.”  
“Why?” Carol asked. “You wanna be there to see it?”  
“You damn right! That stupid bitch dragged the two of us out here. And now we got a kid here!” He took another look at the camp below them. Ludlow was setting up some kind of transmission to send a live broadcast out to someone and the men were all gathering around to watch, giving them a chance to sneak in towards the dinosaurs in the cages. “Are we really going to do this?”  
“You bet,” Nick grinned, leading the way down into the cages.  
It was just the three of them, the others having returned to their own little camp. Floyd was sure that Nick and Carol were hiding a little something from them but at this moment, he didn’t really care.  
“These guys are idiots for just setting them here,” Floyd snorted.  
“Maybe, or maybe they don’t know that there’s anyone else on this island. We wouldn’t have known about them if we hadn’t of seen their helicopters.”  
“Yeah, and they should have seen us on that cliff. At least one of them should have noticed the large trailer and the cars.”  
Nick glanced at his wife. “He’s got a point.”  
The heavy breathing and lows from the large creatures in the cages before them caught off all notices of their arguing and Nick gave a huge smile as they got close to the Stegosaurus. And with that, the trio moved through the cages, unlocking them. Floyd might have hated what had happened on the first island but he still wore his own smile as he got close to the dinosaurs and unlocked their cages. As he moved towards the Triceratops, an idea popped up into his head. Pulling out his cellphone, he posed for a picture.  
“Uncle Al, you’re probably gonna hate me and beat my ass when I get back to you, but I just couldn’t resist.” He paused for a moment as the picture was sent to his Uncle. “Maybe I should send him a picture of Ammie and Ian, too. That’ll really piss him off!”  
As they continued on and let the final dinosaurs free, Floyd had made it back up the cliff with Carol just in time to see the Triceratops burst into the tent that Ludlow and the others were at and a huge grin spread across his face as the entire camp was destroyed and everyone ran around in panic. He gave a whistle as the vehicle went flying through the air.  
“Damn, where’s a video camera when you need one?”  
Carol rolled her eyes; she wore a large smile herself, though. “Let’s get back to the SUV. Nick said he would meet us there.”  
Giving a nod, Floyd led the way through the trees, glad that it was a full moon tonight. They hadn’t brought a flashlight, seeming as how they didn’t want attention brought to them by a light in the trees. They only had to wait for a few moments before Nick joined them.  
Floyd’s mouth dropped open as the baby T-Rex in the other man’s arms continued to give out cries as he moved through the water. “Are you crazy?!”  
“Nick, what are you doing?” Carol asked.  
“Calm down. She’s got a broken leg.” The man replied.  
“So?” Floyd growled. “Do you know what’s gonna happen if we take it with us?”  
“Well, we can’t just leave it in the wild; it’ll die.”  
“I’d rather it die then us! I had enough trouble on the last damn island!” Floyd growled.  
“Shut up and get in the car!” Nick growled back as Carol helped him into the back seat with the wailing baby.”  
Floyd slapped a hand to his face. “Oh God, Ammie’s gonna kill me!”

 

~We’re gonna rock down to  
Electric avenue  
And then we’ll take it higher~

 

“Oh, I gotta bad feeling about this,” Ammie sighed as they jumped out of the rain and into the trailer.  
“Oh, it’s just a bit of rain,” Ian told his sister. “No need to worry.”  
“No need to worry?” Ammie growled. “Don’t tell me you forgot what happened last time it rained on an island full of dinosaurs, or do I need to hit you in the leg?”  
Ian gave a wince as he rubbed his leg. “Uh, no thanks.” He turned and looked at the controls as Kelly flipped the switches on for the lights. “It’s not set to the frequency.”  
Kelly grabbed a notebook out of a panel and handed it to her father. “Look here.”  
“I hope you paid attention in Spanish Class, Ian.” Ammie sighed as she unbuttoned Alan’s wet shirt, revealing a white tank top; she hung the blue top up to dry before taking a seat.  
“Didn’t you?” Her brother asked.  
“I took French, remember?” Ammie replied, closing her eyes and hanging her head back. “At least Nick knows Spanish. We’ll be fine when he gets back here.”  
“I’m still not leaving.” Sarah commented from her own seat.  
“Oh, you’re leaving, even if I have to drag you by your damn hair.” Ammie looked at her brother’s girlfriend.  
“Can you two please not do this right now,” Ian asked as he grabbed the radio. “I have enough problems going on right this moment. Do it when we’re on the ship.”  
Ammie gave a sigh and watched as Ian tried to talk with a woman in the radio. He tried to get her to understand him but whatever he said really pissed her off and she went up in a roar of anger in Spanish.  
“Boy, is she mad at you.” Kelly smirked, taking a drink of water.  
“I feel sorry for that guy Enrique.” Ian commented.  
At that moment, the door ripped open, bringing in a depressed looking Floyd as he led the way inside; Nick and Carol followed him with a wailing baby T-Rex.  
“What the fuck?!” Ammie cried, jumping up to her feet, her eyes as round as saucers. “Jesus Christ, I thought you were going to set them all free, not bring back a damn pet!”  
“I had nothing to do with it!” Floyd told her, waving his hands frantically. “It had a broken leg and wonder-boy over there couldn’t leave it behind to die peacefully.”  
Ammie gave a sigh, watching in shock as Sarah joined in to help Carol and Nick with the dinosaur. She could understand not wanting the baby to die, but still, a T-Rex? Why couldn’t it have been something…herbivore-ious.  
“Damn bastard don’t know how to stay quiet,” Floyd commented, rubbing his ears. “It stinks, too.”  
“What do I have to do, hit her with a stick?” Ian asked, standing up to get a better look.  
“This is a very bad idea,” Ammie frowned, grabbing Alan’s shirt again and pulling it back on as her brother moved to the radio again.  
Kelly seemed to agree with her. “Other animals are going to hear this.” She watched as Nick used his belt as a muzzle on the T-Rex’s jaws as Carol and Sarah looked to see where the leg was broken.  
“I knew coming her was going to be a bad idea, but I didn’t think you guys were crazy enough to do this,” Ammie shook her head. “God, I need a drink.”  
“You and me both,” Floyd agreed with a nod.  
“Ah, there it is. There’s the fracture, right above the epiphysis.”  
“How bad is it?”  
“Well, if we don’t set it, this baby’s gonna die. The fibula won’t heal straight; it won’t be able to pivot on its ankle bone. He won’t be able to run or even walk. A predator’ll pick him off.”  
“No, Carlos, come in! Goddammit you bastard!”  
Everyone talking at once, and the baby’s growling, was really starting to give Ammie a headache. Kelly turned to her dad and began to pull on his arm. “Dad, I gotta get outta here. I wanna get outta here.”  
“I’m calling the boat, honey,” Ian replied.  
“No, I wanna go someplace else. Please. I don’t wanna be here. I wanna be somewhere safe. Come on.”  
“Isn’t is safe here, honey?”  
“Not with that damn thing here,” Floyd replied, watching the dinosaur.  
“I wanna be somewhere high.”  
“Damn, Ian, I’ll freakin’ do it. Jesus,” Ammie moved forward and wrapped an arm around Kelly. “Come with me, sweetie, we’ll go see Eddie, all right?”  
“Is it safe there?” She asked.  
“He’s got that tree thing, doesn’t he?” Floyd asked.  
“Yeah, the High Hide,” Ian nodded. “Good thinking. Thanks, Ammie. I’ll stay here and continue with the boat, all right? The sooner we get to it, the sooner we’re outta here.”  
“Amen,” Floyd sighed, turning to lead the way out the door.  
“You coming with us?” Ammie asked, leading Kelly after him back into the rain.  
“You damn right. I’m not gonna stay here and wait to be eaten. Mommy and Daddy are on their way right now, I guarantee it.”  
“Let’s just go.”  
Eddie wasn’t that far away and when he saw the trio running towards them he moved into a panic. “What? Wh-what is it? Wh-wh-what? What’s goin’ on?”  
“Oh, just a little friend invading the trailer for the night, nothing to worry about for now,” Ammie waved a hand at him as she pushed Kelly onto the machine before joining her; Floyd right behind her.  
“Take us up, please,” Floyd told the older man and then gave a smiled as they were raised high into the trees. “See, that makes me feel a bit safer,” He commented.  
“I’m so stupid,” Kelly was grumbling. “I shouldn’t have come along.”  
“Well, who do you think is stupider? You for coming once or use for coming a second time?” Ammie asked her.  
“Both.” Floyd commented, crossing his arms. “At least this time we came to save someone, not from sheer stupidity.”  
“Well, we didn’t know that it was gonna be dinosaurs last time; we knew what we were in store for this time, don’t you think?”  
“I sure as hell didn’t think that those two idiots were gonna bring back a damn baby T-Rex with them.”  
“WHAT?!” Eddie’s cry made them all jumped and Ammie gave a sigh.  
“Hehe, surprise.” She gave a dead smile as she whacked Floyd in the arm.  
“Ouch! Hey, don’t-” Everyone froze as a large roar cut Floyd’s words off. Their eyes traveled together as they watched a set of huge forms move through the trees, heading towards the trailers.  
“Is that…is that what I think it is?” Eddie asked; Kelly had latched herself onto her aunt’s arm.  
Floyd hung his head. “Boy, do I hate being right all the time.”  
Ammie saw a flashback of her brother saying that exact sentence in the car on the first island with their first run into with the T-Rex. She hung her own head. “So do I.”


	6. Hang on to something!

Carol was starting to get a headache. Between Nick and Sarah fooling around with the hurt baby and then Ian arguing with that Spanish woman on the radio again, she was quickly finding herself wishing that she had gone with Ammie and Floyd and the kid to Eddie’s High-Hide. Sitting on one of the desks, Carol watched as her husband and the other woman worked on the T-Rex’s broken leg; she snickered when he spit in her hand. At the sigh behind her, she turned.  
“You doing alright back there, Malcolm?”  
Ian glanced up from the radio, pausing in his process of button pushing. “Uh, no, not really. Say, can you speak Spanish like your husband?”  
“French,” She grinned.  
Ian hung his head. “You damn women and French classes.” He sighed as she laughed at him before giving a little jump as the phone started to ring. “The hell?” He picked it up. “Hello?”  
“Hey, Ian,” His sister’s voice reached him.  
“Ammie? I didn’t know you guys had a phone up there. Is Kelly safe?”  
“Uh, yeah, the four of us are safe but…I’m not so sure about you guys.”  
“Oh, we’re fine and dandy,” Ian replied, glancing at the dinosaur in the back of the trailer. “No need to worry about the little bastard attacking us.”  
“That’s…uh, that’s not what I meant.”  
“What did you mean then?”  
“Just tell him already, dammit!” Floyd’s voice growled.  
“Shut it, Floyd,” Ammie hissed. “I’m getting to it.”  
“What? What? Tell me what?” Ian demanded.  
“Uh, Ian…Mommy and Daddy are on their way.” His sister told him.  
Ian felt his blood run cold and from the worried look on Carol’s face he was sure that he had turned white. The phone slid from his hands and he hurried to the back to grab the dinosaur. “Help me get this thing out of here.”  
Sarah and Nick tried to stop him. “No, no, we just set his leg-” They were all cut off by the sound of banging outside. Carol jumped to her feet and watched as the SUV still there with them went rolling by the window and was left to its fate as it flew over the cliff. She now understood what Ammie had called about and it made her blood run cold too.  
Ian glanced at the others. “Mommy’s very angry.”  
Carol watched as the large T-Rex’s heads lowered to the windows to take a look inside at their baby on the table. They gave off growls and the baby, Nick’s belt still clamping his mouth shut, gave off small ones back, as if talking to one another. She watched, her heart loud in her ears. If it was a creature they could talk to, they would understand them taking the baby to help set its leg but with a dinosaur…the only reason they were still alive was because the baby was in the trailer with them. One of them gave the trailer a nudge with its head and almost knocked them all off their feet.  
“Uh…I suggest we give them their baby,” Carol glanced at her husband,  
Nick nodded his head in agreement.  
“This isn’t hunting behavior, Ian.” Sarah gasped. “Not hunting. They’re searching. They came for their infant.”  
Ian was panting. “Let’s not disappoint them.”  
~I just said that.~ Carol frowned, sharing a look with her husband. He gave a shrug as Sarah and Ian picked the baby up. Carol stood back and watched, her knees shaking as they opened the door as the two large dinosaurs waited outside. Glancing to her left, she saw that the phone was still hanging to the floor and she picked it up. “Still there?”  
“Yeah,” Ammie answered. “Everything okay?”  
“I think so. Can you see them?”  
There was a pause. “Yeah, I think they’re…yep, heading back into the jungle.”  
“That’s a relief.”  
“Do me a favor and smack Sarah in the head for me, ok?”  
“But why her?”  
“Because it’s her fault that we’re in this position in the first place!”  
Carol gave a laugh. “All right, Ammie.” Hanging the phone up, she took a breath of relief as everyone settled down again and Ian returned to the radio.  
“You know, I beg people to listen to me.” Malcolm began as Nick took a seat at his wife’s feet. “I use plain, simple English.”  
“Oh, shut up,” Sarah sighed at him.  
He gave a grin. “So that should make an interesting chapter in your book, huh?”  
“I think that the debate over the parental instincts of a T-Rex is now…academic.”  
“Jesus, I want a drink,” Carol sighed, leaning her head back.  
“I second that.” Nick agreed, giving her thigh a pat. He then looked at Ian’s face; it had gone white again. “What is it?”  
“Hang on,” Was Ian’s answer. “This is gonna be bad.”  
Carol had no time to move as the trailer began to roll. Nick grabbed onto her instantly and kept a firm grip as they struggle to move with the rolling trailer, stay right on their feet so they wouldn’t get hurt with the glass and other things that was now traveling freely and shattering all over the area. The T-Rex’s roar made a shiver go down her spine.  
“I should have known it wasn’t over yet,” Carol sighed, taking a look out the window. She felt herself grow worse. “They’re pushing us off the cliff.”  
“Oh, my God.”  
Carol watched as Ian and Nick tried to get the door open but that had been were the T-Rex had hit them, wedging it shut for good. “Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Carol moaned.  
“Hang on to something!”  
“Hang on to something!”  
Carol lunged forward and grabbed onto one of the chairs that was locked onto the floor, locking her legs around it. She clinched her eye shut, praying that this would work and was thankful that it did. Able to lean on the chair, she let her body hang there, grip still there mind you, and watched as the cabinet door that Sarah had grabbed swung open and the woman fell to the glass window beneath them.  
“Sarah!” You could see the glass beginning to crack beneath her.  
“Don’t move!” Nick called down to her.  
“I’m coming down for you,” Ian told her. “Here I come. Stay still. Here I come, Sarah.” He began to travel down but something caught his eye. “Nick.”  
“Yeah?”  
“The satellite phone, get it!”  
Carol glanced down and saw that the phone was barely hanging on to a lamp. If that thing fell and hit the glass, the window would break; that and they needed it to call for help. There was nothing that she could do from her position except watch as the phone slipped free and Ian barely saved Sarah with that mutilated bag of hers. She gave a sigh of relief.  
“Well, that could have gone worse.” Carol commented.  
“Knock on wood so you don’t jinx us.” Her husband called up to her.  
“Give me your head and I will.”  
Nick went to reply but the sound of a car horn cut him off. “What the hell?”  
“What if the meat-eaters are still out there?” Carol asked, glancing at Ian.  
“Then we’d be hearing screams not a car horn.” The man replied.  
“Ian? Ian, are you down there?!” A voice called down to them.  
“Ammie!” Ian called out his sister’s name in relief.  
“Thank God you’re alive!” Carol looked up to see Ammie’s worried face peeking out over the edge of the trailer above them. “Everyone there?”  
“Yeah,” Ian nodded. “Where’s Kelly and Floyd?”  
“They’re in the High Hide,” Eddie called down. “Who’s hurt? What do you need?”  
“We need rope!”  
“Rope. Anything else?”  
“Yeah. Four double cheeseburgers with everything.” Ian answered.  
“No onions on mine.” Nick commented.  
“With a set of french fries.” Carol joined in.  
“And an apple turnover.” Sarah added.  
Ammie couldn’t help but give a laugh as she and Eddie jumped back out into the rain. “All right, let’s get them out of there before those monsters come back.”  
“I second that.” Eddie agreed, running to the car and grabbing what they needed out of it. Tossing her the rope, Ammie tightly hooked it around a large tree stump and jumped back into the trailer, dragging the rope behind her. “So, Sarah,” She decided to call down to the group hanging below her. “Happy you came to the island now?”  
“Ammie,” Ian sighed at his sister. “I hardly think this is the time to-”  
“Bullshit! It’s her fault we’re even in this position!” Ammie growled.  
“I understand you’re angry,” Carol began. “But at least give me the goddamn rope before I piss myself, alright!? You can yell at her all you want later.”  
“Fi-” Ammie felt the trailer give a huge jerk forward and gave a cry as she lost her footing. Over the side she went flying. The group cried out for her, now that the glass window was gone, but it wasn’t needed as Carol, still on that chair, grabbed her as she fell. “Fuckin’ bullshit, man!” She roared.  
“Your fault for playing around,” Sarah hissed at her.  
Ammie’s glare turned to the other woman. “Piss off, bitch. I’ll take care of you when we get our feet back on actual ground.”  
“Eddie!” Carol called up. “Eddie, are you all right?!”  
“Y-yeah!” The man’s voice joined them. “Ammie, you all right?”  
“Yeah, the trailer just jerked.” The woman replied.  
“I got the car hooked up to the trailer. Here’s the rope.” The rope came flying down. “Just hang on!”  
“So, you guys wanna give this a try?” Nick asked.  
“At this point in time, I’ll be willing to try anything to get out of here,” Carol admitted, grabbing the rope.  
“Don’t slip and fall now, guys.” Ammie teased to the trio below them. “Unless it’s you, Sarah.”  
“Ammie,” the other woman gave a growl. “I swear that if you-” She then gave a yell as she slid down the rope, pulling Ian and Nick down with her, hanging beneath the trailer.  
Ammie couldn’t help it; the laughs burst out of her mouth before she could stop them. Carol joined her…until a growl caught her attention. “Oh, I know what that was…” Ammie looked down at the woman below her. “Mommy and Daddy are back.”  
“Oh God, Eddie.” Ammie turned back to the trailer above them and began to climb even faster…but froze when the screams reached their ears. She was right there, right at the edge and she peeked over to see the dinosaurs ripping the poor man apart. “Oh…God…” Pulling back from the edge, Ammie and Carol slid down the rope a bit to get out of the way as the trailer and the SUV fell over the edge of the cliff, being diminished in an explosion  
“Ammie?” Ian called up to his sister. “What is it? What’s wrong? Is Eddie okay?”  
“Did he sound okay?!” Ammie growled. “They ate him! They ripped him apart and ate him!”  
“I know how you feel right now, Ammie,” Nick called up to the woman above him. “But MOVE!”  
The rain poured down upon her but Ammie pulled herself up, keeping the tightest grip she could on the rope that was now soaking in her hands. She prayed that she didn’t fall but all her fears were put behind her when she reached the top of the cliff and a person was there to help her up. At first she thought that is was Floyd but at the view of the other men there she realized that he belonged to the other group that was here for the dinosaurs.  
And she knew him.  
“Roland?”


	7. Friends...

“Roland?”  
The hunter stared at the woman he was currently helping over the cliff; his mouth dropped open. “Ammie?”  
“Hey! People still dangling down here!” Carol called up, giving a push on Ammie’s butt.  
Ammie finished climbing and turned as Roland continued to help the others up.  
“Ammie!” She turned in time to see Floyd and Kelly running towards them.  
“Floyd! They found you?”  
“I looks like it,” The young man replied, pulling her into a one-armed hug. “It was right around the time that the T-Rex’s came back. Is Eddie…”  
Ammie gave a sigh. “Eddie…he’s, uh…”  
“Dammit,” Floyd ran a hand through his hair. “This was a bad idea. A huge, bad idea.”  
“Ain’t that the truth,” Ammie shook her head, glancing around the area. She was searching for Roland again but she found someone else instead. A woman. “Jane? Jane!” Ammie flung herself at the other woman. Jane turned in time and caught her.  
“Ammie? What the hell?” The other woman sounded shocked  
“What are you and Roland doing here?” Ammie demanded.  
“No,” Roland’s voice made the women turn to see Roland moving towards them. “What are you doing here?” He demanded.  
“Wait, you know these guys?” Ian asked his sister, moving forward with his daughter on his arm.  
“Of course I do.” Ammie answered as the rain continued to pound on them. “Ian, this is Jill’s sister.”  
“Jill?” Ian sounded shocked. “THAT Jill?”  
“The one married to Muldoon? Indeed.” Jane smiled.  
“No shit,” Floyd grinned, remembering the pregnant woman that he had met on the first island. “Please tell me that the two of you are as badass as your sister and her husband is!”  
Roland couldn’t help but give a small grin. “Who do you think hunted with them in Kenya?”  
Floyd gave a fist thrust. “Oh yeah, bump it, bro.” Roland stared at him in silence for a moment before slowly bumping his fist against his.  
Jane gave a small laugh. “I take it that you are Dr. Grant’s nephew.”  
“The one and only.” Floyd grinned.  
“Yes, well, to get us back on track,” Roland sighed as the rain finally stopped falling. “Our communication equipment’s been destroyed,” Roland sighed. “And if your radio and satellite phone were in those trailers that went over the cliff…”  
“They were,” Ian sighed.  
“Then we’re stuck here, and stuck together, thanks to you people.” Roland growled,  
“Hey, we came here to watch. You came to strip-mine the place,” Nick replied and then glanced at Dieter. “Back off.”  
“Let’s not try to cause any more problems than there already is, okay?” Ammie sighed, rubbing her temples.  
“At least we came prepared.” Ludlow stepped forward. “But since you destroyed all of our equipment-”  
Ian glared at the man like he was an idiot. “Five years of work and 100 miles of electrified fence couldn’t prepare the other island and you think, what, a couple dozen of Marlboro men would make a difference here?”  
“It’s a looter mentality.” Nick growled. “All you care about is what you can take. You have no right.  
“Looter?” Floyd raised a brow. “What, you mean like a thief?”  
“Well, he was trying to take them all back to San Diego,” Jane answered. “Stealing his uncle’s work would make him quite rich, I assume.”  
“Assume?” Sarah asked. “This man-”  
“Hey, no bitches get to talk,” Ammie cut the redhead off.  
“God dammit, Ammie, I swear that-” Sarah was cut off as Ludlow replied.  
“An extinct animal brought back to life has no rights. It exists because we made it. We patented it. We own it.”  
Carol was the one that moved this time and took a step in front of the man with the glasses. “Yeah, you say that but we all know it’s not true. I hope I’m there when one of those ‘no-rights-creatures’ eats your dick off and makes you his bitch.”  
“Oh shit,” Floyd commented. “Note-to-self, don’t piss the blonde chick off.”  
Dieter stepped forward. Nick glared at him. “Are you looking for a problem?”  
“And I found you, didn’t I?” Nick pounced on the man but the others moved in time to break them apart before anything happened.  
“Wait,” Roland stared at Nick. “I know you. You’re that Earth First bastard, aren’t you?”  
“Earth First?” Ludlow questioned.  
“Why does that sound familiar?” Ammie asked.  
“Professional saboteurs.”  
“We’re environmentalists!” Nick growled.  
“My husband doesn’t take kindly to that name,” Carol grinned at the hunter with a sadistic smile.  
“Knock it off! Listen to me,” Sarah growled before moving away. “By moved the baby rex into our camp, we may have changed the adults’ perceived territory.”  
“Their what?” Ludlow asked.  
“What kind of moron comes here without knowing shit?” Floyd asked, glaring at the dork.  
“That’s why they persisted in destroying the trailers. They now feel they have to defend this entire area.” Burke answered this time.  
“We have to move right now.”  
“Move where? Our boat? Their airlift?” Nick asked. “They’re both waiting for an order we have no way to send.”  
“Do none of you guys have a cellphone?” Floyd snorted at them.  
“Well, I do, I just don’t have a signal out here.” Ammie answered.  
“Good thing for you, I do,” Floyd reached into his pocket. “I seen Uncle Al a picture of…dammit.” Floyd hung his head. “Why the fuck does my battery die right when we need it?”  
“Phones like to do that,” Jane chuckled as Ammie patted the young man on his back.  
“All right,” Ludlow began, pulling a file out of his bag. “There’s a communication center here at…near the old Operation’s building.” The others gathered around to take a look. “Hammond ran everything on geo-thermal power. It was never meant to need replenishing. If we can get here, we can send a radio call to the airlift.”  
“You got the frequency written down someplace?” Ian asked him.  
“Right here in this book,” Ludlow answered.  
“We’ll mind those,” Roland reached forward instantly before passing it over his shoulder to his wife who then passed them to Ajay.  
“All right, how far is the village?” Nick asked.  
“It’s not how far it is I’m worried about,” Floyd sighed, hanging his head. “It’s what’s in between it and us.”  
“I agree,” Ammie sighed.  
“It’s a day’s walk, maybe more,” Ludlow sighed before moving forward and grabbing a canteen off the ground. “The boy’s right. That’s not the problem.”  
“And here we go,” Carol sighed.  
“What is?” Roland demanded. “What is the problem?”  
Ludlow’s eyes instantly fell on Ian’s sister. “Velociraptors.”  
Ammie felt her scars beginning to tingle at the memories. “Ah, fuck.”  
“Our infrareds show that their nesting sites are concentrated in the island interior,” Ludlow continued as the ones who knew about the past encounter all looked at Ammie. “Which is why we planned to keep to the outer rim.”  
“Wait a minute,” Dieter moved forward. “What’s a veloci-”  
“Velociraptor,” Burke began to explain. “A carnivore. Pack hunter. About two meters tall, long snout, binocular vision.”  
“Dirty, sneaky powerful bastards with strong dexterous forearms and killing claws on both feet that can easily rip into skin like scissors to paper. Razor-sharp teeth that are just as bad as the claws and extreme speed and jumping abilities. With the ability to open doors and smart reptilian bastards.” Ammie had lost herself for a moment as she remembered the events on the last island and she came back to her senses when Ian placed an arm around his sister’s shoulders.  
Sarah tried to change the subject. “The rexes may continue to track us if they perceive a threat to themselves or their infant.”  
Floyd watched as Sarah and Burke decided to fight over that and gave a sigh. “Look, can we just get the fuck out of here?”  
“I second that,” Carol nodded.  
“We could head back down to the lagoon.” Ian commented, moving from his sister to his daughter.  
“And do what?” Roland asked him. “Sit out in the open next to a heavily used water source and hope your captain comes back?”  
“No, he won’t do that,” Nick shook his head. “He knows better.”  
“Then we head for the village.” Roland told them. “We might find some shelter and we can call for help.” He moved forward and grabbed his gun again. “Rex just fed, so he won’t stalk us for food.”  
“Just fed? I assume you’re talking about Eddie.” Ian growled. “You might show a little respect. The man saved our lives by giving his.”  
“Then his troubles are over.” Roland replied. “My point is the predators don’t hunt when they’re not hungry.”  
“No,” Nick called after him as the man led the way off. “Only humans do.”  
“Oh, you’re breaking our hearts. Saddle up! Let’s get this moveable feast underway.”  
Floyd watched after him for a moment. “You sisters have a strange taste in men.”  
“Awww, don’t be jealous, now.” Jane smiled, grabbing Ammie’s arm and leading her after Ajay and Roland.  
Floyd gave a fake chuckle. “Kinda hard not to be.”  
The group moved over the island for 2 whole days and through another storm. Kelly was having a little bit of trouble trekking like this but there was nothing that they could really do. Ammie found herself with Jane and Roland more than any of them, Floyd jumping in between with them and Nick and Carol. The three ladies got along quite well. Ammie knew that they were just trying to keep her mind off of the thought of the Raptors getting closer and closer but she couldn’t help that. Besides, she was wearing that damn claw around her throat, wasn’t she?  
“Take a break,” Roland called out. “Five minutes.”  
“Thank God,” Floyd gasped, dropping down on a tree and taking a deep breath.  
“When we get out of here, I want a back rub,” Carol sighed, rolling her shoulders.  
“Ha! I won’t take anything but a foot rub, and Roland knows it.”  
“Ah, the delicacies of having a husband,” Ammie sighed.  
“Well, you do know that there are several good looking guys here with us. You could make a move,” Jane grinned.  
“God, you and your sister both!” Ammie couldn’t help but laugh.  
Floyd gave a sigh. “Have you no luck on your own, Ammie? Need I hook you up with some friends of mine?”  
He hissed when she whacked him in the back of the head. “I don’t need any help from a teenager, thank you. I can get a man on my own, thank you very much.”  
“They why don’t you have one yet?”  
“Because there’s not one I’ve met that can handle this so therefore no one deserves this.”  
“No one except Uncle Al, right?” Ammie blinked, her face growing a dark red.  
“Al?” Jane asked. “As in Grant? The one that was on the first island?”  
“The one and the same.” Floyd grinned. “You see that necklace and shirt she’s wearing? That was-”  
Ammie stood up, giving Floyd another whack in the head. “I say we carry on, shall we?”  
“Indeed,” Roland popped up out of nowhere and grabbed his gun again. “Let’s go, everyone.”  
As the others all began to move again, Jane and Carol exchanged silent laughter and moved after the other woman.


	8. Camp Troubles

Dieter had disappeared. No one had seen them since they stopped and so Roland and a few others had gone off to try and find him. The rest of them continued on ahead before setting up camp for the night. Sarah, Carol, and Kelly were sleeping in the tent that had been set up for the women Ammie had not been able to sleep so she and Ian had sat down together to share a silent chat as the others slept; Jane joined them after an hour or so and soon after Ajay had moved over and joined them as well. They kept their voices down as much as they could until Roland and the others returned. Jane handed her husband a canteen.  
“Did you find him?” Ian asked.  
“Just the parts they didn’t like,” The hunter answered after taking a large drink. “Map.” Ajay pulled it out and they all gathered around with a flashlight. “The operations building is right down in there. About a mile and a half from the base of these cliffs.”  
“How do you know that?” Ammie asked. “Did you run across it while looking for the other guy?”  
“Yeah,” He nodded.  
“The climb down’s not gonna be easy, is it?” Jane asked.  
“No, it won’t be,” Her husband sighed. “We’ll let them sleep one more hour. And then we hit it.”  
“God, I cannot wait to get back to my apartment,” Ammie gave a sigh as she stretched her arms out. Jane, Ajay, and Roland walked off together to get their own rest, leaving the brother and sister to talk some more. “I swear to God this is my last ordeal with dinosaurs.”  
“Yeah, but knowing your luck you’ll end up here again somehow.” Ian teased.  
“What? And just whose fault is it that I’m here in the first place?! If you had agreed to take that trip to France for our birthday instead of agreeing to blow it off to come to Hammond’s damn island then we wouldn’t even be involved in any of this!”  
Ian gave a sigh. “Yeah, probably.”  
Ammie gave a sigh and stood up to stretch her legs when she heard a small ‘boom’ in the background. She froze, Déjà vu passing through her head as a second and a third ‘boom’ followed, shaking the ground slightly. “No,” Ian turned and looked at his sister. “No, no, no,”  
“What is it, Ammie?”  
“You don’t feel that?” She looked at him. “Hear that?”  
He heard the booming sound. “It’s probably just thunder, Ammie.”  
“Yeah, you said that last time, too. Remember what happened? Thunder doesn’t make the ground shake, Ian!” She turned. “Oh God, we gotta get everyone out of here!”  
“No,” Ian grabbed his sister. “Keep calm. If you freak out then everyone else will.” He glanced at one of the puddles to their left and watched as the ripples expanded. “How did they find us?”  
Ammie thought. “Sarah’s jacket.”  
“What?”  
“Her jacket was covered in the baby’s blood. They-” Her voice faded as her eyes grew wide. Ian followed her gaze just in time to see a T-Rex slip its head into the tent.  
Ian’s eyes grew wide. “Kelly. Kelly. Kelly.”  
And that was when Carter decided to start screaming. It woke the others up almost instantly and sent them into a screaming rage themselves. Ian tried to tell them to stay down and not move but there was no way in hell that a pack of fifty or so men were going to listen to him with a 20,000 pound dinosaur standing over them.  
At the noises, the T-Rex jerked back and tossed the tent from its head and gave a roar, sending them men into an even worse panic. In the panic, Ammie got separated from Ian and ended up being dragged with the crowd. She was lost in the crowd, not sure where to stop or what to do until a hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the pack. She gave a cry but a hand was clapped over her mouth as she was pulled into some bushes off to the side. She was about to pull some karate out on this guy until a side view showed her that it was Floyd. A breath of relief flooded from her mouth  
“I take it you don’t know where the others are?” Floyd commented, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a breath.  
“No, and I sure don’t wanna go off and find them at this moment with that damn dinosaur chasing them.” She glanced at him. “You all right?”  
“Define ‘all right’.” He stood up. “I want to get out of here so bad. Let’s hurry up and get too that damn Compound.”  
“Do you know where the Compound is?” She asked.  
“No, but I’m sure that there’s someone at the camp still. We can ask them.” Floyd told her. “So let’s go.”  
Ammie kept her eyes and ears open for Ian and the others but she didn’t have a chance to get far because they hit what was left of the camp again; just to see that one of the T-Rex’s were still there, seemingly searching through what was left of the camp. Both of them froze before trying to sneak carefully and quietly back to the trees but it didn’t take long for the dinosaur to see them. “Ah, shit.” Floyd sighed, grabbing Ammie’s arm and yanking her backwards with him.  
She stumbled backwards, ready to run if the T-Rex moved after them. It began to take steps towards them. “Hey, if this is payback for Jill punching your sister in the eye on the other island, I’m sorry! She’s is San Diego if you wanna go get back at her!” Floyd looked at her like she was crazy.  
“I’ll be sure to tell my sister that,” Jane’s voice made both of them turn to see that they weren’t the only ones that were still in the camp. Jane stood there with Roland on the other side; Roland pointing a gun at the T-Rex.   
~Why is he using a different gun?~ Floyd wondered aloud. He knew right away that the gun the older man was now aiming with was a tranquilizer instead of his shotgun.  
Roland’s first shot hit the T-Rex in the side, grabbing the dinosaur’s attention from Ammie and Floyd and turning it over to him and his wife. They watched as Roland loaded the gun and shot another dart before he and his wife both moved out of the way as the dinosaur collapsed onto the ground.  
Floyd moved towards the other man, surprise clearly on his face. “Holy shit, dude! If anyone has the rights to call themselves a badass, it’s you!”  
Ammie continued to stare at the T-Rex. “Wow,” She glanced at Jane. “Need I ask the reason?”  
“Roland’s a hunter, Ammie,” the other woman replied with a smile. “I need not say anything else.”  
“Do you know where the others are?” Roland asked, moving to join them.  
“They’re most likely on their way to the compound,” Ammie answered. “We were going to head that way,” She watched as Jane and Roland glanced at each other. “You can come with us, you know.” Roland stared at him for a moment before moving away, closer to get a better look at the dinosaur.  
Floyd raised a brow. “Did you say something weird?”  
“To Roland? No.”  
“Eh, I’m tired of all of this,” Jane sighed. “I’d rather not get involved. I’m gonna go climb a tree or something and just wait safely until we’re rescued.” She turned back to them. “If you find Ajay, tell him to come back, all right?”  
“Will do,” Ammie nodded before pausing and turning back to the other woman. “Which way is the Compound again?”  
Jane gave a small chuckle before lifting a hand and pointing off to the left. “Be careful, Ammie.”  
“Don’t worry; I’m here this time. The Raptors won’t get a tooth or nail on her.”  
Jane gave a chuckle before moving after her husband and Floyd began to lead the way. Ammie stared at the young man for a moment, a smile on her face. She really liked Floyd. He had changed since the events on the first island, but she could tell that their attitudes were similar. She could see him being her younger brother without a problem.  
~I wonder what Ian would think of that,~ She gave a small chuckle to herself before something hit her. ~Then that would mean that Grant was my uncle as well…~ She blinked.  
“Ew.”  
“What was that?” Floyd glanced back at her.  
“Nothing,” She commented as they continued through the forest. They could see several bodies that the other T-Rex had decided to stomp on and eat. She was surprised that she didn’t start to gag from all the blood. “How far-”  
“Ammie!” the voice hissed from the side of the path they were on, freezing both of them in their steps. “Ammie!”  
“Ian?” The woman turned, looking around. “Where are you?” Her brother’s head popped up out of a set of bushes to their left ahead of them. “Thank God!”  
Floyd gave a sigh of relief as he joined the others and Kelly jumped into her aunt’s arms. “Glad to see the five of you are okay.”  
“Same here,” Carol nodded. “Glad you two are okay still, too.”  
“Yeah, thank Roland and Jane for that,” Ammie gasped. “What are you guys doing? Hiding until sunrise?”  
“No,” Nick sighed. “It’s just…” He glanced away from her.  
“What?”  
“The field is just up ahead,” Sarah answered her. “The one with the Raptors.”  
Ammie gave a curse and closed her eyes.  
“Ammie, if you don’t want to go through the field you can go back to Roland and Jane,” Floyd understood how she was feeling. He was sure that those dinosaurs haunted her dreams.  
“I agree,” Ian told his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. “If you don’t want too,”  
“I appreciate your worries, guys, but don’t. I can handle these bastards and there’s no way I’m going to let you go out and handle them on your own. Who knows? They’re probably tracking down all the others and won’t even find us!”  
Ian stared at his sister for a moment before giving a sigh. “All right. Then we need to run through the field without a stop. Keep your eyes and ears open and trained in case there is…something there.” He grabbed Kelly’s hand. “Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be,” Floyd stood. He may not have been wounded like Ammie had been, but he had come into contact with the raptors on the other island; he had helped Jill save Muldoon, after all.  
Carol looked at Ian and Kelly for a moment before turning towards her husband. “You would think that Ian would want to keep his daughter out of the Raptor field.”  
“True, but maybe he believes that he could keep her safer the closer she is to him.” Nick replied.  
“I guess that’s true,” Carol sighed as they began to get ready to move.  
Nick grabbed Carol’s hand. “Stay close, Carol.”  
She grinned and squeezed his hand. “Not a problem, dear.”  
Ammie rolled her neck and got ready. She had been on track in high school. It might have been 15 or so years ago but she was sure that she still had a little bit of the power in her legs after walking non-stop these last few days.  
They moved into a line and shot into the field. Ammie could feel her heart as it beat and she searched the area around them, searching for any dinosaurs that could be there. She had silently cursed at herself for having left her gun in the trailer before she had left to the High-Gide with Kelly and Floyd; it had disappeared with the trailer.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Nick made them all turn. “Hey, look at this.”   
“That’s Ajay’s backpack!” Ammie told them, taking a better look. She also knew what this most likely meant. The man was dead.   
“That means we got the code and the map, don’t we?” Carol asked  
“I think so,” Floyd’s voice fell silent for a moment at the screeching in the distant and a man’s cry.  
Ian moved forward as the screeching and cries continued, but another one sounded; close.   
Ammie turned from the grass as the growls continued. “Where’s my frying pan?”


	9. She takes after you

“Go…as fast as you can. Go!”  
Ammie was moving before her brother finished giving his order. Her heart was even louder now and her breaths were getting quick with fright. Time seemed to move slowly for her but things were shoved back to normal as the group hit the slide that was hiding from them, knocking them all off of their feet before being tumbled upon each other.  
“Fuck,” Floyd’s voice hissed.  
“You guys ok?” Ammie asked, shoving the young man off of her.  
“Yep,” Carol replied as her husband helped her to her feet. “Kelly?”  
“I’m good,” The young girl nodded, glancing around the clearing they now sat in.  
It was an area of bones and dead bodies. “Well, we know where the Raptors like to eat now,” Carol sighed, brushing dirt off of her clothes.  
“Ow. Ow! Mm-mm,”  
Ammie turned and watched as Ian dropped down onto a rock, holding his leg. “Oh, don’t tell me that you broke it,” She moaned, moving towards him.  
“No, I’m fine. It’s just twisted,” Ian told his sister.  
“At least you can still move. I’m afraid that, if you had the same results here like what you had at the other island, you would die, pal.”  
Ian gave him a look. “Please, I’d like it if you didn’t talk like that in front of my daughter.”  
“Be quiet, dad,” Kelly told her father. “And rest.” Ammie and Carol laughed.  
“I see structures there,” Nick announced, moving back to them. “Okay. They say the communication center is in the operations building.” He set the backpack down and pulled out the file.  
“The two of us can move on ahead and get the radio call sent.” Carol told them.  
“We’ll see you there.” Nick nodded, standing up.  
“Wait for us.” Sarah told them.  
“Every second counts,” Nick replied. “Anyone who can keep up is welcome to try.”  
“Okay, here we come.” Ian went to stand up but Sarah and his daughter forced him back down to rest for a moment.  
“Are they going to be okay on their own?” Ammie asked, watching as Nick and Carol took off.  
“You four stay here,” Floyd told them. “I’ll go with them; just in case.”  
“You sure?” Kelly asked him.  
He gave her a grin. “I’m Floyd Grant, kid. These creatures won’t lay a claw on me anywhere.”  
Ammie watched as the young man hurried after Nick and Carol, giving a silent prayer for them to remain safe. She then glanced at her brother. “You and your legs, Ian,” She teased. “You’ve got horrible luck with whatever you do, don’t you?”  
“Like you can talk,” Her brother grunted.  
“Ammie,” the woman turned to see that Sarah was motioning her over. Raising a brow she moved closer, not sure what the other woman needed. “I…I want to apologize. You guys are only here because of me. I-” Ammie stood there and listened to her brother’s girlfriend as she apologized for all that was happening. She was silent for a moment before giving a sigh and a smile.  
“As long as Ian and Kelly and Floyd make it out of here, then I won’t be mad anymore. Just remember not to do something like this again, okay?”  
Sarah couldn’t meet her eyes and just gave a nod before turning back to Ian as the man stood up to begin heading after the others.  
They hit the compound quickly. Ammie paused for a moment, taking in the large building. It looked like the Headquarters from the first island, just a lot smaller here, partly explaining why Hammond had moved to a different island.  
“Nick?” Ian called out as the group looked around the destroyed area. “Floyd? Carol?”  
“They must be inside already,” Ammie offered, Kelly gripping her hand tightly.  
“Or dead.” Ian commented.  
“Please. We would have heard screams and see blood,” Sarah told her boyfriend. “The three of them are fi-” Sarah’s voice turned into a scream as a screech happened behind her. They all whipped around to see that a Raptor had hopped on top of the vehicle they had just passed and Sarah turned to run before being pounced on.  
“Sarah!”  
Ammie let go of Kelly as her father grabbed her and pulled her back before running forward and grabbing Sarah’s hand as the Raptor ripped the backpack off of her, yanking her away from the form that haunted Ammie’s dreams for the last few years. And three more joined them. Sarah grabbed Kelly and dragged her into the shed to their left. Ammie wasted no time in opening the car door to their left and slamming the door shut before giving out a curse as Ian ran away, a Raptor chasing him. She watched as the dinosaur hopped through the window, fear on her face as her brother was knocked through the other one.  
“Ian! Quick!” The man turned and hurried to the car as his sister opened the door, giving him a passage to shut before the Raptor slammed into it after him.  
“Shit,” Ian cursed, breathing hard. He glanced out the window to see the other two raptors tried to find a way inside the shed that Sarah and Kelly had escaped into. “We gotta save them.”  
“How?” Ammie watched as the Raptor began to break into the passenger window.  
“I don’t know, but we have too!”  
“Maybe…maybe I can distract this one while you go take care of them,” She gave a moan as the Raptor’s face began to push in through the hole.  
“I can’t just leave you here,” Ian hissed at his sister. “If I leave then so are you.”  
“Ian, face it. One of us has to-” She gave a shout and jumped as a bat came out of nowhere and smashed against the back of the raptor’s head. The blood spattered as the broken glass penetrated the dinosaur’s neck as the bat was pulled back and swung forward again, making the raptor squeal.  
“Floyd!” Ian and Ammie shouted together, watching as the young man swung with the bat against, making the Raptor screech louder as more blood squirted out.  
“Get out of here!” the man told them. He was fast enough to hit the Raptor with the bat and keep its head in the glass before it could pull out and attack him or run. “Hurry up and get the others!  
Ian was out the door first before grabbing his sister and pulling her out too. The other Raptors were gone so Ian, keeping a tight grip on his sister’s hand and Floyd continued to smash the Raptor with the bat, led the way to the Shed and slammed the door shut behind them. Ammie gave a cry as Kelly and Sarah screamed down at them. A raptor was climbing in through a hole in the back of the shed, giving a hiss as it looked at the two newcomers to the area.  
“Oh shit!” Ammie gave another cry before following the other women up into the taller sections of the shed but Ian was slower than his sister, giving the raptor the chance to go after him instead of chasing her. “Ian!” Her mind began too move, trying to think of an idea to help her brother as the Raptor trapped him on the railway beneath her. She almost gave in to jumping on the raptor’s back like she had last time but her niece beat her too it by using her gymnastic skills on the poles of the shed.  
“Hey, you!” The Raptor heard the noise and turned his head just in time to have Kelly flip on the bar and shove her feet into its side, slamming the dinosaur out of the boarded window behind him and onto a spike outside. Kelly glared at the Raptor as it died. “Yee-haw.” She hissed before dropping down to the floor.  
Ammie and Ian both looked surprised before Ian looked up at his sister. “She takes after you.”  
His sister gave a laugh. “She has to, to deal with you.”  
Ian gave a chuckle of his own before dropping down to his daughter, panting.. “The school cut you from the team?”  
Ammie another laugh and dropped down beside them before a growling from the hole caught their attention.  
“Get outta here!” Sarah called down to them. “Get outta here! Go!”  
“Come on, sweetie!” Kelly grabbed Ian and Ammie’s hand. They froze though, at the sight of Floyd and the Raptor that had been at the car. “Holy shit.”  
“Floyd!” Ammie ran forward to the other man and placed a huge kiss on his cheek before gripping him in her arms.  
“The bastard shouldn’t have messed with us,” Floyd commented, giving her a squeeze.  
“You killed it?” Ian sounded as shocked as his sister.  
“Does it look like it?” Floyd asked. The Raptor had the glass shoved up through the neck and from the hits and whacks from Floyd’s bat it shoved the glass in further. “Come on, the helicopter’s here!” He paused. “Where’s Sarah?”  
Ammie’s reply was cut off by crashing from behind them and they turned in time to see the redhead rolling out of the building. “There’s your answer.”  
Together the group ran up the stairs into the building that Nick and Carol were calling them from as the copter landed to pick them all up.  
“What about the others?” Ian asked as the pilot shoved them onto the copter. “There must be more survivors.”  
“Jane and Roland are back at the camp! We have to go get them!” Ammie cried.  
“There’s another chopper coming!” The pilot assured them.  
“It’s all right,” Carol grabbed Ammie’s arm and pulled her into a seat beside her. “They’re okay!”  
Ammie closed her eyes as the copter took off and all that fear and worry that had been traveling through her these last few days faded away and was filled with a peace that made her smile. She was extremely happy that, this time she had no wounds from anything here that happened on the island, even after running into the Velociraptors again. She was surprised that she hadn’t even received a cut. ~I just want to go home and sleep now~ she told herself. ~For a long, long time.~  
“Well, that’s one souvenir they won’t be taking with them.” Nick’s voice made Ammie lift her head and watch as the man dropped something from his hand. She knew what it was. They were bullets and she had a pretty good idea on whose they had been.  
~Is…is that why Roland had to use a tranquilizer on the T-Rex?~ She asked herself. ~It must be.~ Carol had explained that Roland was right; she and Nick were part of Earth First and that was why Hammond had sought them out to join this expedition. How Jill and Muldoon met was easy to think, seeming as how they were hunters, but how they became friends, Ammie found herself planning to talk to Jill when they returned to San Diego.  
Sarah pulled the door open, knocking all her thoughts and grabbing everyone’s attention. They gathered around to look at the T-Rex that Roland had tranquilized loaded up in a cage-like object. They all had a good idea on what they were planning to do with the dinosaur.  
Floyd’s face grew white. “Fuck.”


	10. San Diego’s Nightmare

“You know, I wasn’t serious about it coming back to San Diego after Jill.” Ammie commented.  
Floyd frowned at her. “That’s what you get for opening your mouth.”  
“Piss off, twerp.”  
After seeing the Rex in that carrier, there wasn’t really much they could do. On the ride back to San Diego, the group had been filled with fear, disbelief, and anger. Ian, Ammie, and Floyd were all making their way up to the fence of the InGen dock where the said dinosaur was supposed to be arriving soon. Sarah had taken Kelly home to give the young girl the rest and thoughts of peace that she needed. Carol had wanted to help the trio but her husband had different plans. Nick had pounced on Roland the moment that the other helicopter landed and the duo were now currently sitting in a police station for public endangerment and police brutality. Carol and Jane both followed, laughing at the men in their lives. Ammie had offered Floyd the key to her apartment, saying that she and her brother could handle this, but in Floyd’s words: ‘This started with the three of us on the first island. It’s gonna end with the three of us on the second one.’  
~Speaking of the first island,~  
Ammie glanced at the man beside her. “Oh, hey, did Alan ever get that picture you sent him?”  
Floyd pulled a face. “Yeah.”  
From his reaction, Ammie knew that the reply hadn’t been nice. “What did he say?”  
“Oh, just the usual. ‘Are you stupid?’ ‘Are you crazy?’ ‘I’m gonna kick your ass when you get back here’. Nothing new.”  
Ammie gave a laugh. “Well, you should have expected that.”  
“Yeah, well, I couldn’t NOT send it to him. God, I wish I had been there to see his reaction. It would have been priceless!” Floyd grinned.  
~I’m sure it was,~ Ammie continued to smile.  
“Uh, now is the time to be serious guys,” Ian told them as they reached the gate. “Hiya. Is this the Ludlow affair?”  
“This is private property.” The guard replied.  
“No, we’re on the list.” Ian told him.  
“You have to turn around, get back in your car.”  
“I’m Dr. Malcolm and this is my sister, another Dr. Malcolm-”  
“That’s nice,” The guard rolled his eyes and began to pull the metal fence closed.  
“Well, that went well,” Ammie sighed, running a frustrated hand though her hair.  
“Should have let me do it my way,” Floyd commented.  
“I’d rather not be thrown into jail too, understand?” Ian replied, gripping his chin as he began to think.  
“Well, what do we do now?” Floyd asked, turning to sit on the hood of Ian’s convertible. “What can we do? That damn lizard is gonna be here any minute now.”  
“We know this,” Ammie sighed. There really was nothing that they could do, was there? In the words of Théoden, ‘You have no power here’. She was going to open her mouth to ask something when a man in uniform moved up to the gate and called the trio inside. “Really?”  
“Take it while we can,” Ian told her, moving in after him. Floyd gave a shrug and moved in, leaving Ammie to follow the two of them. As they were led through the crowd, she noticed that everyone had their eyes stuck out over the water. It wasn’t too hard to wonder why. They were trying to be the first ones to get a look at the ship that was carrying the dinosaur. She was half right.  
Ian froze in his steps, staring out over the dock. “We should’ve stayed in the damn car.”  
Floyd caught sight of the ship as well and grabbed both their sleeves, dragging them behind him back towards the car. Ammie tossed her head over her shoulder to watch as the ship that was carrying the T-Rex crashed into the pier. People began to scream and run until the rubble and the dock brought the boat to a stop.  
“Should we go look at it?” Ammie asked as the trio came to a stop.  
“Why the hell would we do that?” Floyd demanded. “Those morons are probably dead. They-” He gave a silent curse before following Ammie and Ian aboard the ship after the others.  
The stench of dead bodies was all over the place. It made Ammie want to gag but it also confused her. There was no question as to what did this, but the question was how did the T-Rex eat all the men that were inside the wheel-room (can’t think of the name, forgive me) and where was the damn thing now…  
Ammie turned and looked at the cargo door. It seemed to be jammed, not fully closed all the way like something had been in its way. She turned back to look at the empty carriage case for the dinosaur and put it all together in her head.  
Apparently Floyd had too. “How in the hell did that beast get out of the cage?”  
“An idiot probably did something stupid and that led to this result.” Ammie replied.  
“Check the cargo hold!” Ludlow’s voice called down from the top of the ship. “There may be crew down there!”  
“Like that,” the woman sighed.  
“Everybody off the boat!” Ian cried as one of the men grabbed the switch.  
“Ah, Jesus, doesn’t he know that they’re not gonna listen to him?” Floyd demanded as he took to the words and moved for the ramp that had let them aboard.  
“At this moment, I don’t care; I’m getting off.” Ammie replied, both her and her brother following him.  
And that was when the roaring sounded. They all froze and watched as the T-Rex smashed through the cargo hold doors, giving off that ferocious roar of his. The dinosaur swerved to head for the ramp, making the trio change their course as the monster decided to trudge off into the streets of San Diego.  
“Fuck!!!” Ammie gave a little foot-stomp-dance as she watched the creature go off. “What do we do now?”  
“Well, we could shoot it with that tranquiliser again, couldn’t we?” Floyd offered as Ian moved off to talk to Ludlow.  
“That would be a good idea…if we could get anyone to even go near it,” Ammie rubbed her shin. “I doubt that Roland will make it out of the station tonight and after the first island…” That stopped her in her steps. “Jill!”  
“Muldoon’s wife?” Floyd asked. “That’s a good idea. You think we can get her down here?”  
“I can try,” She pulled her phone out and stepped off to the side, leaving Floyd to join in the talk Ian was having with one of the workers.  
“-hit it with two darts of concentrated carfentanil. Over ten milligrams. It stopped breathing so we gave it naltrexone to counteract the effects, but we didn’t know how much.”  
“And you still injected it with it?” Floyd demanded.  
“That thing’s a locomotive now,” Ian growled.  
“We’re prepared for this,” The man told them.  
“Are there any other dinosaurs still on the boat?”  
“No, we brought the infant back on the plane. Look. We had this to tranquilize it.” He pulled a gun out and showed it to them.  
“Keep that where we can find it, all right!” Floyd ordered him as he followed Ian off to Ludlow. “You,” Ludlow was staring off at the sky. “Where’s the baby at?”  
“It’s safe.” The man replied.  
“Okay, let’s think here,” Floyd turned to Ian. “What’s the first thing the Rex will do?”  
The older man thought for a second. “It’ll probably be thirsty and then after that it’ll look for food.”  
“San Diego is fucked.” Floyd cursed.  
“Then we’d better get a move-on before too much damage gets done,” Ammie’s voice announced her joining the duo again.  
“And just what is that?” Floyd asked her.  
“Well, everything we need is here,” She replied.  
“Yeah, and just how are we gonna get that beast back here?”  
Ian thought for a moment before a smirk spread across his face. “I’ve got an idea. He moved to Ludlow. “Where’s the infant?”  
“It’s in a secure facility; why?”  
Ian leaned in closer to his face. “Where’s the facility?”

 

~We’re gonna rock down to  
Electric Avenue  
And then we’ll take it higher~

 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Ammie sounded breathless.  
“I can’t believe they let us go.” Ian agreed.  
“I can’t believe that I let the two of you convince me to hold this damn rat!” Floyd hissed.  
Floyd was currently stuck in the back of the car with the baby rex, still high on drugs, in his arms. Ammie gave a grin and pulled out her phone, taking a quick picture. “Oh, Alan’s gonna love this.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Floyd hissed at her.  
“Too late.”  
Ian rolled his eyes but kept his attention searching in front of the car as they traveled through the streets, looking for the giant reptile causing havoc in the streets of San Diego.  
It didn’t take that long to find him. They stopped at a red light just in time to see a few cars speeding away from the said creature. Ian pulled into a gas station as Floyd tried to wake up the baby but Ammie had her eyes stuck on the bigger lizard and felt her blood run cold when those small eyes turned in their direction that was followed by a rather pissed-off roar.  
“Oh, Daddy knows.” Ammie looked at her brother. “Let’s go! Now! Lead him back to the ship!”  
“Drive as fast as you can,” Floyd cried as they took off down the road; even the cops were scared off by the damn dinosaur. “I don’t want this fucker eating me out of the back of your car, Malcolm!”  
“Don’t worry, we just need to get him back to the ship! Jill is waiting there for us! She’s got the gun!”  
“She actually came through for you?” Ian asked his sister. “What about Muldoon?”  
“With their kid; secretly. She told him that she was going to the jail to help her sister. Can’t let the old man know about what she’s really doing, all right Ian? So keep your mouth shut.”  
“Hey, no skin off my nose,” Floyd told him. “AS LONG AS YOU DON'T LET THIS DAMN LIZARD EAT ME!!!!” He almost wasn’t loud enough to be heard over the baby he was holding as they drove through the warehouses. The waterfront was on the other side.  
“Hang on, guys.” Ian told them before jerking to the right, crashing them through the warehouses before hopping out of the car. Ian and Floyd carried the dinosaur between the two of them as Ammie led the way to the ship.  
“Jill! If you can hear me, get ready! Here comes Papa!”  
The woman sitting on top of the wreckage gave a smile as she heard her name getting called out; the tranquilizer in her hands as she watched the trio run up the ramp to the ship. Jill gave a sigh as a fourth man ran up after them and then watched the entire scene, the gun ready in her arms.  
“Ammie, you owe me a beer, dammit.” Jill watched as they dropped the infant into the cargo hold just moments before the fourth man walked down those stairs after watching Ian and the others jump into the water. “What the fuck is that guy doing?” She then felt her blood run cold as the large T-rex followed him down there, looking for his baby, no doubt. “Oh, that dude’s a goner.” And as Ludlow’s screamers echoed from the cargo hold, a figure from the corner of her eye grabbed her and she turned to watch as Ian hit a switch, closing the doors on the ship.  
Turning her attention back to the hold, she readied the gun and took aim. It didn’t take long before the rex lifted its head and she fired, nailing it in the neck. She watched as the Rex’s eyes closed and it drifted down, disappearing beneath the doors as they closed. She gave a huge grin.  
“I knew calling you would be the best idea,” Ammie’s voice made Jill turn to see that Floyd and the woman stood behind her, water dripping off of them.  
She yanked both of them into a hug. “Ammie,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Promise me you won’t be fuckin’ with dinosaurs anymore.”  
Floyd started to laugh first and Ammie tightened her grip on her friend. “Not again in my life.”


	11. Hopefully

“So, this is it, huh?”  
Floyd turned, his pack hanging over his shoulder. “Yeah. Hopefully.”  
“Aww, what’s wrong? Don’t wanna see me anymore?”  
“No offense, Ammie, but I’ve only met you twice and both times I have had to deal with dinosaurs. It was cool running into you again, though,” Floyd told her with a grin. “It’ll piss Uncle Al off for not being here to see you himself.”  
That made Ammie laugh. It was about a week after everything in San Diego happened. The T-Rex’s were returned to the second island and everyone was now ordered to stay away from it and leave them alone. Jill and Jane were together with their husbands, taking a sort of vacation from San Diego and Carol and Nick had returned to their own home, wherever that was. Ian and Sarah were home with Kelly.  
Floyd had been staying at Ammie’s place like they had planned and now she was seeing him off at the airport. He was heading back to Montana and Alan.   
“Well, it was a lot easier with you there so I’m glad that I ran into you,” Ammie smiled at him. “And if you ever have a problem, just let me know. I’ll do all I can to pay you back.”  
“After all the shit you went through on the first island, I owed you,” Floyd told her.  
“That’s what everyone says but I’m getting tired of that,” she rubbed the back of her head. “Anyway, here,” Floyd looked at the sheet Ammie held out to him. “If Alan ever thinks about trying to get into contact with me again, tell him to grow a pair and come out to Egypt to see me.”  
The young man gave a huge laugh as he folded the number up and shoved it in his pocket. “Don’t tempt him; he just might.”  
She gave him a grin back. “I look forward to it. And if you ever wanna come out, just let me know.”  
“Don’t tempt me, either.”  
“But using temptation on the Grant family is just so much fun.” Ammie gave a grin before pulling the younger man into a tight grip. “Stay safe, all right Floyd?”  
“Same to you,” Floyd gripped her back. “And I’ll be keeping an eye out for your next book, understand?” He turned his head as the announcement for boarding began. He turned back to the woman before him. “Until next time, I suppose.”  
“If there is a next time.” Ammie nodded to him. “See you around, Floyd.”  
“Later, Ammie.”  
Ammie stood there and watched as Floyd disappeared into the plane, a small smile on her face. It was almost like the first island all over again, except she wasn’t wounded like she was last time and for that she was very, very pleased.  
~Who knows?~ She asked herself as she turned to head back to her car. ~Maybe I’ll see Floyd and Alan again one day…hopefully~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's the Second Movie. I have the Third part coming up real quick!


End file.
